An interactive image analysis computer procedure to measure various parameters from Computer Assisted Tomography (CAT) scans of the human brain was designed and implemented on the DCRT Image Processing Facility. This procedure was used to measure and analyze various morphological features of the brains of normal volunteers representing a wide age span as well as adults with autism, Alzheimer's Disease, and Down's Syndrome. Results were reported at two professional meetings. Technical papers describing this work are in preparation. Efforts to transport this methodology to a newly installed NIH computer system have begun and are reported separately.